This invention relates to a security case adapted to be disposed on a counter of a banking house, and particularly to a security case through which the bank official and the customer can make their transaction.
Curretly-used counters in banks are generally of the open type so that it is convenient for the customer to communicate with the bank official. However, in some cases, such an open type counter is unsafe, because it is easy for a robber to attack the bank official or to accomplish his intention.